Humanity Has a Savior
by akeboshi shiba
Summary: Black Rock Shooter had found everything she figured she would ever need, but one by one she was losing everything she had found. Marion, Phobos, all of them they all began to fade away one by one until only Rothcall was left...But...Then...she lost him too. Humanity was lost when Rothcall died, but was what she saw him actually dying or does Humanity still have a savior?


So…I don't own the black rock shooter game or anime. I loved this game, despite me not actually thinking I would, but there are some things I would have rather have had done a different way because I'm obviously kind of a hopeless romantic and I have to do what I have to do. Anyways here is my first Black Rock Shooter story!

Black rock shooter, that's what they all called her…was that her name? It didn't feel like a name, it felt more like a title. More like a title of a weapon…Was that what she was? A weapon? Her eyes caught Rothcall staring again, he was always watching her. Was she different? Was she not human? They kept telling her she was but they always hid behind her when it came to the aliens…was she just a weapon they hid behind for the sake of their survival.

"Go get em Stella." The captain had said. "Stella." She murmured, the name felt like it was familiar. She liked that name. She didn't very much like her name Black rock shooter. She frowned, they relied on her to save them but they couldn't tell her what she was or who she was…it confused her. "Rothcall, we need you to go get the Brunhild. We will go and retrieve the Draco." The general said and Black rock shooter listened carefully.

"And me?" she asked. They turned to her and he smiled crookedly. "You are going to take the trike over there and then you will deploy the smoke grenades, that will lure the aliens away from us so we can get the ships out and get us all back here safe." The general said and she nodded. "I…understand." She said and walked over to the trike. She strapped her gun and her katana to her back and hip so they wouldn't get lost on the way there.

She looked at the trike curiously before Phobos walked over with his usual grumpy demeanor. She slid her leg over the trike and listened to him as he spoke, he was a bit rude but she couldn't make any retorts. She nodded to everything he said but the title of the mission caught her off guard. "Piggy…Ninja?" she asked and he shrugged and offered a rude reply. "Don't worry about it; it's only the name of the mission." He said and she nodded. "Alright." She said and faced forwards. She placed her feet on the sidebars and sped off.

They were talking nonsense in her ears as she was navigating and she had to admit it was a bit bothersome. They spoke of her as if she wasn't there on the trike risking her life. She sighed and sped of swinging the trike from lane to lane to avoid the aliens that tried to stop her where she was. She made it into Manhattan and she stepped off the trike Rothcall spoke to her and told her what to do, she favored him over the others because the others made jokes she didn't understand and the rest of them were rude like Phobos and Chris.

It wasn't long before the aliens took notice of her. There were the small flying ones, which she shot down quickly. The Baxters and the warriors rushed at her and she flipped about shooting at those as well. The large red dragon like alien landed before her and began its approach. She was faster than the thing, she realized and she charged up her gun while she ran around the thing. She released a blast right to its head mid jump. She landed on the ground behind it and her hammer materialized. With one swipe the large being hit the ground and exploded. Her hammer dematerialized and she frowned as she went over and placed the second smoke grenade.

Was this all they wanted her for? To be…to be their shield? She was human, wasn't she? So why did they hide behind her? She knew she was stronger than they were, but that was no reason for her to have to do this all her own. She sighed and sent a Baxter flying with a swift kick then she shot it to the ground. She placed the last grenade and walked over to sit by the trike while she waited on the aliens to show. They crawled down from the walls and she lunged with her blade. The chickens were easy to take down. The jumbo heads attempted to swipe at her but she blocked their attack with her blade and she then impaled the first one on her blade and smashed the second with her war hammer.

She strapped her weapons to herself securely and strolled back over to the trike to where she would go and repeat the actions she had just done a few more times. When she was finished Rothcall beeped into her transmission. She frowned at the trike that lay scattered in bits on the ground; the aliens had blown it up. She had actually begun to enjoy riding it; it was a new experience for her like many other things that were happening but riding that had been most enjoyable.

"I need you to find a way to that rooftop over there, that's the only place that I can land." Rothcall said and Black Rock Shooter looked around with curious eyes. She nodded once she saw her way to the roof. "I think I know how I can get up there quickly." She said and she could hear the confusion in his voice. "How? I don't see any way for you to get up there from here without actually going inside the building." He said and she laughed lightly, confusing him even more.

"I'm going up the side." She said and she heard him choke audibly. "You're going to what? You can't be serious! You're going to scale the building?!" he asked and she nodded. "Yes." She replied and she ran at the side of the building. There was a ledge nearby and she propelled herself up onto it. "Oh, what?! She's scaling the building? I gotta see this!" the transmission came from the Draco and they watched as she flipped up and grabbed another ledge and landed on the middle floor which had the walls ripped out and there were Vesp's in there. She took them out with a tracer shot and then she continued her advance up the side of the building.

She landed on the rooftop and she locked eyes with a red haired male. He began telling her things. He told her she was different that she was a Gray…she didn't know what he meant, but it sounded like he was telling her she wasn't human…Rothcall pulled the Brunhild up to the side of the building and he began telling her that the red haired guy was and enemy. She looked from one male to the other she was confused but she knew who her friend was. Her eyes went wide when the red head aimed his gun at Rothcall, who could barely control the Brunhild well enough to have gotten it to the roof.

She lunged right in the path of the shot, blocking it with her own weapon. She jerked her head up and glared at the red head. "The enemy of my ally is my enemy as well." She said and lunged for him it was a bit harder to get rid of him than it was Mii but she still took him out nonetheless. Her blade slashed through him and he hit the ground. The fight was over. Her eyes met Rothcall's and she saw the relief in his eyes. It made her feel…it made her feel excited to know he was worried about her for some reason.

She got in the Brunhild and sat in the front seat. He asked her to take over and she had, she took over and she flew fast. She couldn't help but crack a smile because he looked about to get sick from her flying. He was complaining about how fast she was going and he said he wasn't like her. Her eye dropped and her heart sank. "You aren't like me? What does that mean? Am I not human?" she asked and he frowned. He knew he had stumbled upon that taboo subject with her.

"You are human! You're just different." He said and she frowned. "Different how?" she asked and he frowned and looked down as if he were trying to find the words to say. "Well, you're a clone. You are human, you're just different, you don't feel the need to eat but you still need the energy you get from it. You are just stronger than normal humans." He said, he tried to explain it to the best of his ability without hurting her feelings or making her feel like she was really different. That made her feel light chested, he obviously cared enough about her feelings to try and make her feel like she belonged.

Phobos beeped into the Pss and she listened intently. "Rothcall, you and the kid head to Moscow, we will supply cover." Phobos said and Rothcall furrowed his brow. "What for, aren't you under attack? We will come help you." Rothcall said and Black Rock Shooter frowned. "No, you get the better end of the deal." Phobos said and she frowned. "Why don't you want us to come help you?" Rothcall asked and Phobos sighed into the Communicator. "Rothcall, there's a woman who needs saving." Phobos said and Rothcall's eyes went wide.

"There's a woman?! An actual living woman?!" he exclaimed and Black Rock Shooter's eyes drifted to her hands once more. "Yeah, and lucky you, you get to save her." Phobos said and Rothcall looked ecstatic. Black Rock Shooter landed the Brunhild and she stepped out of the ship only for Rothcall to follow her. She turned to him after she had unloaded her weapons from the large ship. "Why don't you stay here? You'll just get in my way anyways." Black Rock Shooter said and Rothcall faltered. He frowned at her. "Well, that hurts…" he said and she frowned and looked at her feet. She turned away from him and looked up towards the sky.

"Are you excited about the last human woman?" she asked and he blinked. "Well, yeah. I Guess so…" he said then realization dawned on him and he rubbed his face in between his hands once she had begun to walk off. "Good luck and be safe, Last human girl." He called after her, but as much as it made her chest feel light; she knew he was just trying to make her feel better. She was really fond of him, and to see and hear that he was excited over another woman made her a bit…jealous…

"Hang on there, kid, I will lead you to where you need to go from here, alright?" he asked and she nodded. "alright." She said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "Good, now while I take this food to the others, I will direct you to where the transmission was last received." He said and Black Rock Shooter nodded. "Alright, Rothcall." She said and he was silent for a moment. "You need to go north, alright?" he asked and she nodded. "Ok, I will head north then." She said and he went silent once more. "And be careful, Kid." He said and she frowned.

"I'm not a kid." She said and he chuckled. "Nineteen is still a kid in Marion's and Phobos' eyes. But I guess you really aren't a kid." He sighed and she huffed lightly. "Well then what else are we going to call you? I know you don't like being called Black Rock Shooter…" he said and she shook her head. "I don't know…" she said and he chuckled. "Well until we figure out a name for you, then you will have to deal with kid I guess." He said and she made an annoyed noise, which he chuckled at.

She had lost communication with him after a while and it had begun to worry her. There was this pink thing that was hovering around and shocking things. She guessed that this thing was what was intercepting her communication with him. She continuously chased down the little pink thing until she destroyed it and regained contact with Rothcall. He was hurt, she could tell; he sounded like he was in pain. She saw the reaper like aliens attacking the Draco and her eyes went wide and her heart began to race. She took one last look at the empty house and she frowned. "I will come back for you later, they are more important." She muttered and ran to where she had seen the Draco go down.

She fought through enemies the entire way there, only to see her friends scattered about. She heard heavy footsteps and beastlike grunts. She took a few steps back as the huge beastlike alien rushed at her. "Stop, Karli." A woman said and she looked up to see a woman sitting atop some rubble. She was dressed in black and yellow, just like the huge beast was. He slowly made his way back to her and Black Rock Shooter frowned. "Have you told your friends goodbye yet?" she asked and Black Rock Shooter blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked and the blonde motioned towards her friends who lay strewn about, barely breathing. "They are close to dying, have you told them goodbye? If not I will wait until you do so…" Shizu said and Black Rock Shooter ran over to Phobos. She spoke to him for a bit until he passed. She felt the urge to cry but she didn't, she stood and ran over to Marion, who told her all about how he was the one who made the polar bears go extinct. Then he said it had been an honor to meet her and called her 'Sing Love'. "I'm just a clone though…I'm not the real thing…" she said and he shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, we are who we are. We are all human, and human is what you are. Clone or not, you are still human." He said and moments later his head lolled to the side and her chest ached. These were her friends and they were dying. "How…How is everyone?" Rothcall's voice rang out in her ear and she perked up a bit. "Rothcall…everyone's dead…" she said and he was silent for a moment. "I see…" he said, his voice saddened and he made a pained grunt.

"I think I'm about to die too…" he said softly and her eyes went wide, she couldn't lose him too! She stopped to watch the two blondes for a moment. "Are you finished yet?" the blonde woman asked somewhat politely. Black Rock Shooter bit her lip and took off running in the opposite direction, surprising the woman. Black Rock Shooter understood that Shizu could understand human emotion to some extent; she had realized this when she had given Black Rock Shooter a look of sympathy or regret when she first walked up. She had seen that look before, she couldn't really remember exactly where but she knew the majority of the time it was directed towards her.

She searched the Brunhild's wreckage as well and her eyes landed on Rothcall, he was lying on the ground panting. "Rothcall…" she said and ran over and crouched by him. "Are you alright?" she asked and he shrugged. "I think so…" he said and she frowned. "No one else made it…" she said and he jolted up. "Wait that means I'm the last human guy…Oh man…" he sighed and she handed him the can. "Here, Rothcall." She said and he stood. "No, you need it more…" he said and offered the can to her. She stood and was going to reach for it but a bright light blinded her and she had to look away. When she turned back, she saw the can falling and the laser beam fading away.

The can hit the ground and rolled over to her feet. She stared wide eyes at where Rothcall once stood as the blonde and her brother rushed over. Black Rock Shooter fisted her hands at her side and she turned to glare at Shizu and Karli. "You killed him." She ground out and Shizu looked frantic. "We didn't kill him, I swear!" Shizu said in an attempt to calm her but it wasn't going to work. "You killed Rothcall!" she snapped and lunged at the blonde who then jumped to stand atop her brother's back, her sword in hand.

They were fast but she was faster, if only by a little bit. She grit her teeth and lunged. "I will avenge him!" she roared and her sword clashed with Shizu's. Shizu gave her yet another sympathetic glance. "You cared for him." She stated and Black Rock Shooter felt the tears streak over her cheeks. She had never cried before, but she didn't like it. It choked her up and she almost lost her grip on her blade. "You have to listen to me! I didn't kill him, it was Nafe!" Shizu said as Black Rock Shooter sent her flying from Karli's back with a swift kick to the chest.

"I will kill her too, for him." Black Rock Shooter said and sent Karli stumbling backwards from a barrage of sword swipes. She heard Shizu scream as her larger brother landed on her. A girl in pink showed up and looked down on the three condescendingly. "You three are pitiful, so distracted by those human emotions. That's why you are weak." She said, kicking her feet in the air like a child sitting on the edge of a dock over a lake. "Help me Nafe!" Shizu pleaded but the small rabbit like machine hovered overhead and the same flash blinded her once more.

When she looked back, Shizu and Karli were dust on the snow. Black Rock Shooter could hardly believe that their allies would kill their own, but then again they were the aliens. Black Rock Shooter sniffed and limped over to where the canned cherries lay. She hurt all over; her clothes were ripped and frayed. She crouched down and picked the can of cherries up. "I'm sorry, Rothcall." She whispered and walked away from where Shizu and Karli had once been. She held the can close to her; it was all she had left of him after all.

He had been the only one who had made her feel human, the rest of them made her feel like she was a weapon that they were meant to hide behind. Either way…they had all been her friends even if some of them didn't like her…or they just wanted to hide behind her. They had all stood there by her side until the end, especially Rothcall. He had done everything in his power to get her to not worry, but she did. She was worried she would lose him, and she did. She was scared of being alone and now she was. This…this Nafe woman. She killed Rothcall…and after she found the human woman…she was going to rid this world of Nafe and every other alien on this planet.

They had taken everything from her and even if everything hadn't been all that much, everything she'd had was worth more than the lives of any of these aliens. "I will avenge you all…" she whispered and tears streaked down her cheeks once more. She felt herself losing her grip on reality, but she really just wanted to let it fade now… "Phobos…" she managed as she stumbled through the cold. "Chris…" she whispered. "Marion…." She called out. "Someone…please…someone please tell me where to go." She whispered as she collapsed into the snow and curled up to keep warm.

:-:-:-:

His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times. It was dark all around him, he wasn't sure where he was but he knew the kid wasn't here. He managed to sit up, but he hurt all over. He tried to stand but found he had a heart monitor attached to him. He gentle yanked at the wires to remove them. "Ahem." He blinked, it sounded like a scolding was about to happen. "Just what do you think you are doing?" her voice sounded irate.

"Are you the human woman?" he asked and she sighed. "There are only the grays left, my dear." She said and he looked at her. "And of course, there are still these guys…But in the end…at one time we were all human…" she said and that's when he noticed the Class A who had called himself Mazuma. She was gently wiping his brow with a damp cloth. He furrowed his brow as the red head then began to violently cough and spray blood all over her.

"Oh… Mazuma you foolish man…" she sighed and cleaned herself up. She then proceeded to clean him up once she got him back to a sitting position. "I will make you feel better, I promise." She said as she trailed her fingers over his cheeks. He just watched her with dulled red eyes. She stood and made her way over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked and he shrugged. "I thought I was dust." He said and she shrugged. "I saved you." She said and she then turned and walked off into another room, that's when he noticed the huge burn mark across her back.

He looked at his hands and his thoughts drifted to the only other one he had known to be alive. His head jerked up when she re-entered the room. "What about her!? Is she alright?" he asked and actually made it to his feet this time. She smiled at him. "Little Stella? Yes she is just fine." She said then her smile faded. "She thinks you are dead." She said and he frowned. "I thought I was dead. I need to see her, I have to let her know I'm ok." He said and she shook her head.

"If you talk to her now, she will become frantic and abandon her sister to come find you. You are more important to her than Nana Gray. That's the sister I wish would have been wiped out years ago, she is crafty and self-centered. I wouldn't recommend trying to make contact with her anyways. Nafe will hear you and then she will come after you again." She said and he furrowed his brow. "What about him, won't they come after him too?" he asked and she shook her head. "Mazuma is… somewhat catatonic… they couldn't get a response from him even if they beat him to death. Stella hurt him bad enough…" she sighed and he frowned at her.

She had the same color eyes as Black Rock Shooter and her hair was in a similar fashion, but her pigtails were both long instead of one being shorter, her bangs weren't exactly like Black Rock Shooter's but they resembled hers but longer and a little less spiked out. "Who are you?" he asked and she turned towards him. "I am Stella's older sister, the one closest to her exact clone. She might just end up stronger than me." she said and he shook his head. "I understood that you two were sisters because of your appearance…I want to know your name." he said and she blinked.

"I am Speed Shooter." She said and he frowned at her. "My name is Rothcall, his name is Mazuma, and her name is Stella; so what makes you think I would call you by a title. I didn't know what to call her, but now I know her name and no longer will she be called by a title or by kid. Her name is Stella. Now…what are we going to call you?" he asked and she looked surprised. "I am… Misa." She said after a while and he nodded. "Thank you for saving me, Misa. We have to save your sister though…" he said and Mazuma coughed.

"White." He said and Misa walked over to him. "Mazuma…" she seemed surprised that he even spoke. "I saw it… Stella….is a white, but Misa is not a Gray she is a white as well. I just wonder who is stronger." He rasped and she frowned at him. "Is that all you care about? Who is stronger?" she snapped and he looked at her with his dulled out eyes. "No, only SHE cares about who is stronger. If you don't save Stella, the general is going to Neblade her." He said and Misa's arms dropped to her sides.

"I see what I have to do now then." She said and strolled over to the closet and pulled out a knee length coat with blue lines and blue stars on the shoulders and middle of the upper back. She wore white skin tight pants and a black bikini top, like older sister like younger he supposed. She pulled on her knee high boots that folded over at the top. She then pulled on fingerless gloves and swung open yet another closet door. She pulled out two katana's just like Stella's and put them in the holder strap that was secured to her left shoulder. She then reached into the closet and pulled out a box with two handguns in it. She then put the handguns in holsters on her thighs.

Rothcall watched her the entire time. "Don't hurt him, Rothcall. I understand he tried to kill you, but what alien hadn't. They were once human too; many, many, many Neblades ago…" she said and the dull eyes redhead turned to watch him as he walked over. "She clearly cares for you." He said simply and the redhead only blinked. "She always did have certain…feelings towards me. Just like Mii and Lilio. Mii and Lilio had certain…odd feelings for one another. Everyone knew it and that's why he is going to try and kill Stella. She took Mii from him." Mazuma said and reached up to snap the black thing off from over his left eye, it had begun to be bothersome to him.

"It's also obvious Stella cares for you. She risked her life to save you from me, and she killed Shizu and Karli when she thought they killed you. I felt them die. I don't suppose you would take mercy on me and kill me, would you?" Mazuma asked and Rothcall snorted. "And risk my ass? No. I think Stella was quite fearsome, but to meet a woman who is older and more adept at killing these aliens and killing someone she said don't kill…yeah, I don't think I am ready to die or have yet another near death experience." Rothcall sighed and Mazuma snickered. "Women…they always were a bit…frightening…" he chuckled and Rothcall raised a brow.

"Especially women who have something to protect, so I'm guessing the rest of those fools are in for something grand no doubt." Mazuma chuckled and Rothcall shrugged. "I hope those two will be alright. That Nana woman sounds fishy." He said and Mazuma nodded. "The general made a deal with her. If she brought her a White, then she would spare her." Mazuma said struggling through a cough while Rothcall frowned and patted him on the back. "We may not be the same, but I will do as asked and help keep your health up…" Rothcall sighed and handed him a glass of water.


End file.
